


A Princess With A Secret

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Facebook: Harmony & Co., Family Fluff, Feelings Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Teddy wants a new bedtime story, so Hermione tells him the only story she knew. Once upon a time, a princess loved a prince.





	A Princess With A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Harmony & Co. Facebook Lyric Llama Challenge. This fic was inspired by the lyrics “I can love you like that, I would make you my world. Move heaven and earth, if you were my girl.” From the song I can love you like that, by John Michael Montgomery. I claim no ownership of it, I just used it as inspiration.

“Hermommy, tell me a stowy.” Teddy’s sleepy voice asked Hermione as she tucked him in, making sure he had his blanket and stuffie.

“A story, hmm?” She smiled. “Alright, what would you like me to read?” She got up to look at the shelf lined with books, ready to grab whatever he chose. 

“I want new stowy.” 

“I’m not sure I know of anything I haven’t already told you, love.” At his pouty face she sighed softly and sat back down on the bed next to him. “Alright. Once upon a time...” 

Harry stood outside the door listening with a smile plastered to his face. Hermione had been such a big help with Teddy. After she had finished her schooling and her surprisingly amicable split with Ron, she had moved in with him at Grimmauld Place. Her steady Ministry job had allowed for Teddy to be with them most nights, and at Andromeda’s during the day. Now that Harry was officially an auror, his hours were long, but the reward was worth it. 

“There was a... princess. She was... very smart. She loved to read and day dream. She grew up in a big castle, filled with magic and friends and love.” 

“Hogwaws!”

Hermione smiled at him. “Exactly like Hogwarts. She met a very kind and handsome prince, and he was loved by all. He was brave, and charming, and had horrible hair.” 

Harry barely contained his snort. It was obvious now that she was talking about him. His heart skipped a beat with the possibility that this story meant what he hoped it did. 

“The prince and the princess became very good friends. They did everything together. They played and laughed, and sometimes cried, but in the end they always had each other. Then one day, the prince had to leave the castle to fight, um... a huge dragon. And the princess was scared for him, so she went with him to help fight this dragon. This dragon was being really mean to the townspeople, and only the prince could stop it. The dragon was very strong and powerful, but the prince was brave and he defeated this dragon and saved everyone.” 

“Yay!” 

Hermione let out a small giggle at his excitement. “He returned to his town and everyone loved him even more, even the princess. She told him how she had always loved him, and how wonderful of a man he was, and he told her that he had loved her for just as long. They lived happily ever after.” 

“They have babies?” Teddy asked, rubbing his eyes to try and hide his tiredness.

Hermione kissed his forehead. “One. A beautiful little boy, and they loved him very much.” 

“Mmm.” Teddy hummed. 

“Bedtime now, I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” 

“Kay, Hermommy.” 

“Good night.” She whispered as he closed his eyes. Standing up to shut off the lamp and switch on his small night light she stopped at the door and stared for a moment before closing it. 

Shutting it as quietly as she could, she checked her watch in the dim hallway light. Harry should have been home by now. Figuring she’d make her way downstairs and wait for him, she quietly walked down the steps. She did have some work she could finish up while she waited, and decided to bring it down to the dining room so she could catch Harry as soon as he flooed home. 

“Oh! You are home.” She said happily as she entered the room. “I’ve just put Teddy to bed.” 

“I hate missing bedtime.” Harry said softly. 

“I know you do. Tomorrow is your early day though.” 

“Good thing. It feels like ages since I’ve been home.” Harry warmed his plate of roast and potatoes with vegetables, then sat down at the table beside her. “Did you make this?” 

“Goodness, no. Molly brought it over. There’s so much that it will take us a week to eat it all.” 

Harry nodded then moaned around his fork. “We really should go to the Borrow more often.” 

“I said that same thing to Molly, it has been a while.” 

They made small talk about their day, and Hermione told him about the pictures she and Teddy had colored before dinner. 

“He was exhausted at bedtime, but of course wanted a story.” She said with a grin. 

“Oh? What did you read him?” Harry asked innocently. 

“He wanted a new story, so I had to make one up! I had no idea what to say!” 

Harry nodded then turned to face her, pushing his plate away. “I would have said something like, once upon a time, there was a handsome prince that was brave, charming, and had _amazing_ hair.” 

Hermione stopped smiling and stared at him, her heart beating faster. Had Harry heard the story she had told Teddy? 

“He wasn’t a very smart prince, but luckily his best friend was a beautiful princess, and she was the smartest person he knew. She helped this poor excuse of a prince defeat a very mean dragon, and stuck by him when others weren’t around. The prince loved her very much. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, and how he would do anything for her, but was too afraid of what she would say.” 

Hermione felt her eyes getting wet from tears as she listened to Harry’s story. “You heard it, didn’t you?” 

He simply nodded. “I can love you like that, Hermione. I would do anything for you.” 

“I love you, Harry.” 

“I love you, Hermione. My princess.” He smiled right before he pulled her in for a kiss. 


End file.
